


Kissing

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mouse over the italics for some Japanese wwwwww</p></blockquote>





	Kissing

The first time they kissed was entirely an accident - Otoya was running through the halls and crashed straight into Tokiya, resulting in bodies tumbling and lips pressing up against each other. A tomato-red puppy apologised profusely and hightailed out of there, much to Tokiya's confusion.

* * *

The second time they kissed was under a mistletoe hung over the S Class doorframe during Christmas week - Ringo had set a rule that everyone had to kiss the person they're with regardless of gender. Tokiya simply sighed as he leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on Otoya's lips, then walked away as if it was nothing. (The redness on his cheeks and ears told otherwise.)

* * *

The third time they kissed was after graduation, after their first live - caught up with the adrenaline rush after their successful performance, Otoya swept Tokiya up in a warm tight hug and planted a firm kiss right on the other's lips. Thankfully the others were distracted with their own celebrations to notice the tiny smile gracing Tokiya's features as the redhead laughed and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

The fourth time they kissed was a few weeks after living with Reiji - Otoya was chattering on non-stop about how cool and awesome their senpai was, and how he always had food on him no matter what. Tokiya found it somewhat annoying that another person had invaded their special, personal "Otoki" space, and decided the best way to stop the redhead from talking was to kiss him senseless.

* * *

The fifth time they kissed was the first time Tokiya returned Otoya's feelings sincerely - Otoya casually chirped out a " _good night, love you Tokiya_. " as he headed to bed, and was met with a " _I love you, Otoya_. " from his bunkmate. Not believing his ears, he stumbled back towards the desk Tokiya was at, eyes bright and cheeks pink.

"Do you really love me, Tokiya?"

His answer was a little wet and made him giddy, but it was a good answer nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> mouse over the italics for some Japanese wwwwww


End file.
